1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector stand, and more particularly, it relates to a projector stand comprising a support member for supporting a projector.
2. Description of the Background Art
A projector support mechanism (stand) capable of supporting a projector while allowing angle adjustment is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-209161, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-209161 discloses a projector support mechanism (stand) comprising a stand member, a support member movably arranged with respect to the stand member for supporting a projector and a fixing member for pressing the support member against the stand member, for allowing angle adjustment of the projector with respect to a horizontal plane in a projective direction (optical axis direction) and a direction perpendicular to the projective direction (optical axis direction) by moving the support member around a vertical axis and an axis perpendicular to the optical axis.
In the conventional projector stand disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-209161, however, it is difficult to regulate inclinations of the projector with respect to the horizontal plane in the projective direction (optical axis direction) and the direction perpendicular to the projective direction (optical axis direction) within a prescribed angular range in angle adjustment of the projector. Consequently, the inclinations of the projector may disadvantageously be superfluously varied in angle adjustment of the projector in the projector stand according to the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-209161.